


The Mishap

by Boredofusername



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - The French Mistake, Chaptered, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-09-27 16:46:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10034405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boredofusername/pseuds/Boredofusername
Summary: French Mistake part II, only more sex and longer





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where I am going with this, but additional tags might change as story proceeds. No triggers though, unless anal sex and gay porn is not your recipe then you should not be here.   
> I intend it to be funny, but given my depression and shit, it might get heavier at times.   
> Other than that, enjoy. Kudos and comments are really inspiring to get going.

_‘Jensen?’_ Dean Winchester stares at the man in front of him, twin in appearance but in much, much fancy cloths than his plaids and three fucking layers. His lips curled around the word like trying to taste an exotic, albeit kind of weird recipe. He doesn’t quite like it. The man, Jensen (what the fuck?) is staring at him with apprehension, and fear. Well, he fucking should. But what has Dean rooted on spot is he ain’t sure if this, this Jensen is a man or a monster. Shapeshifters comes to his mind. Huh! He takes a step towards the other man and Jensen, still wide eyed and parted lips, backs off a few steps. Dean holds his hands up in a gesture of ‘I come in peace’ (yet).

‘You human?’

‘What kinda dumb question is that?’ Jensen asks in a slightly higher octave.

‘I said, “you human?” Cuz if you ain’t I am gonna make a ‘man-jerky’ outta you.’

‘ ‘course I’m human. But what the fuck are you?’

‘Hunter. Name’s Dean Winchester.’

Jensen looks like someone splashed holy water on his face.

‘Shit you’re! Mate it’s freaking 11pm here. My balls are freezing. I don’t care who the fuck are you but this prank ain’t funny anymore. Just go, alright?’

Jensen begins to walk away so, Dean just walks up and grabs his arm.

‘Dude, You ain’t my boss. I don’t know what’s happening, but this isn’t a prank. Alright? I am looking for my brother, Sam and my best friend, Cas.’

Jensen huffs and shakes his head at the moron, _why he thinks he can just walk up here and claim Supernatural to be real (mirror images notwithstanding),_ simply pulls his hand away and walks towards his trailer. Fucker!

 

‘Sam Winchester?’ Jared is staring at a man with _his hair, his eyes, his body_ but with seriousness in his looks that is so not Jared. ‘Buddy come again?’

‘I am Sam Winchester. I believe me, my brother and Cas has landed on an alternate universe. I apologise for startling you. But I can’t find them and then I saw you walk up from that warehouse, and realized what happened. Have you seen them?’

Jared starts laughing. He smoked grass like about two hours earlier, but he hasn’t realized how fucking stoned he is! ‘Meta’-himself? This shit is Misha level weird but his hallucinated doppelganger is still staring at him with mild concern, a bit of wariness and a hint of annoyance. So he decides to entertain himself.

‘Is your brother, Dean Winchester? And Cas is Castiel, the angel?’

Sam’s face lights up and he nods fast. ‘Yes. How do you know?’

This is weird, Jared thinks. He is talking to his own projection. The fuck? But he answers nonetheless.

‘Bro, I play Sam Winchester, Jensen plays Dean and Misha plays Cas.'

‘Play? What do you mean, play? Are we on a TV show, again?’

‘Again? You jump in alternate universes often?’

‘Uh. No. Just one other time. Umm, are you married to Ruby?’

‘Genevive?’ A smile lights up Jared’s face. ‘Yeah, yeah. I am.'

Sam sighs. ‘Well thank you for your time. I think I will go and look for my brother.’

Jared laughs quietly as Sam disappears round the corner away from his trailer. Boy, he is whipped. He walks into the trailer and just crashes on his bed, forgetting all about one Sam Winchester.

 

Cas crash lands in a weird room. _Very tiny._ Tinier than the motel room they ranted when they went to hunt the werewolf pack in Minnesota. He looks around for Sam and Dean. They seem to be nowhere. He flips the curtain on the tiny window and sees that it is pretty dark outside. _This is highly confusing,_ he thinks. They were on the hunt in the middle of the day and now it is suddenly dark. His whole system goes alert. Dean might be in danger. _I need to find him and Sam immediately._ But without his wings he can’t teleport. He sighs and opens the door to his right to get out. But confusingly the door opens up to another very tiny room.

This one with a bed, which has a naked man clad only in orange underwear. _Lying._ He is not dead, Cas senses. Asleep, then. He draws his angel blade as he cautiously walks towards the sleeping man and minutely shakes him. The man grumbles and simply shifts into another position. He shakes again.

‘Jen, what’s the matter?’

‘I am Castiel. An angel of the Lord.’ Cas says in his baritone.  
The man opens his eyes suddenly and just as fast pushes against Cas. Cas stumbles back from surprise.

‘Relax. I mean no harm. I am looking for my friends. Family. They seem to be lost.’

‘What the fuck?!’

‘Please.’ Cas offers him a pair of pants from the floor.The man simply stares but takes it and puts it on.

‘Okay! What shitty prank is this? But mate, I gotta tell you, spot on Cos play!’

‘What is Cos play? Is this some cultural reference?’

‘Haha! I see. Don’t want to break character? Who set you up? Jen? Jared? Must be Jared. I will get back to that mother fucker.’

‘Who is Jen, and Jared? Have you seen Dean or Sam?’

‘Mate I get it. Okay? You are paid some good load and you wanna annoy the shit outta me, but it’s late and I need my sleep. So please fuck off.’

‘No. Unless you answer my question.’ Cas holds his angel blade up threateningly.

‘Whoa. Whoa. Calm down. Geez.’

‘So have you seen them?’

‘Fuck no. They must be in the trailers. Sleeping as they should.’

‘Trailer? What is that?’The man sighs and rubs the heel of his hands on his eyes.

‘Okay. I am Misha. But you know that already, I think. Who the hell are you?’

‘I told you, I am Castiel, Angel of the Lord.’

The man, Misha, groans. ‘No, man. Your actual name?’

‘Are you psychologically handicapped? I am Cast..’

‘Alright, alright. _Castiel_. I don’t know where the fuck your men are, so just fuck off my trailer.’

‘Of course.'

Cas walks out of the trailer and directly stumbles upon Dean.

‘Dean!’ Cas sighs. ‘I was looking out for you. There is a strange man in there, who looks exactly like my vessel, like me.’

Dean groans. ‘Dude, I am not Dean.’

‘What do you mean?’

‘What I mean is this whole pranking is getting redundant. But I don’t get how you all look so like us. Must be pretty good make up. Damn’

‘But I don’t understand...’

‘Neither do I bud. Now please fuck off!’

Not Dean walks up the “trailer” and firmly shuts the door behind. Cas stands there immobile trying to figure out what’s happening. Snippets of conversations flow from the inside. Some argument, a bit of cussing and then a certain sound-like something slick, then a groan, some more cussing reaches Cas’s ears. His hyper auditory function allows him a clearer hearing than an average human being, so out of curiosity he listens. There’s this weird sound of skins slapping together, and some more wet sounds and a really loud groan. Sudden realization hits him. _They are having sex_! He walks away from the trailer fast, looking for Dean, but also as an excuse, because suddenly his mind replaced them with him and Dean.

 

Dean meets Sam and Cas near Jared’s trailer and after confirmations of all sorts, holy water, silver knives, salts and shit, they sit down on the empty parking lot planning strategy on how to get back to their world.

‘ _Fucking witches! Always the witches._ Man you’d think for once there could be a plain old hunt for some wolves without the witches meddling.’Dean grumbles. Sam sighs and Cas just stares towards the sky.

‘What got your panties in a bunch, Cas?’

‘I don’t wear female underwear Dean. Boxers are quite okay for my genitals.’

‘Geez,Cas! Didn’t mean.. never mind.’

Sam sniggers from the side and Dean glares at him, which makes Sam giggle like a girl.

‘Why are you laughing? This is not funny.’

‘I support Dean. This situation is not amusing.’

‘Oh, you always support _him_ , Cas.’

‘What’s that supposed to mean?’ Dean queries.

‘Nothing.’

  
They sit in silence for some more time before Dean simply lies down on the cemented floor of the parking lot and groans when his back protests. He wishes his baby was here. He could have lied down a bit more comfortably. He is growing old, it seems. The thought doesn’t sit well in his head and he simply closes his eyes, shutting out the world.

Cas looks at Dean, as he always does. Dean has been asleep for an hour now. Sam too. Both are curled in identical position, hands towards each other almost reaching out and something inside Cas breaks at it. He wishes he had his wings. He could have spread them over and provide the brothers some warmth. That gives him an idea and he walks towards Misha’s trailer purposefully. He can get some blankets from him if he explains that Dean and Sam are freezing outside.

He knocks on the trailer’s door, but no response comes from inside. So he twists the door handle and goes inside and stops short. Not Dean has his mouth on Misha’s erect penis, and the other man is rocking his hips into it. Not Dean is also touching his _own erection_ from where he is kneeled on the floor with a cushion under his knees. They are both making really blasphemous sounds, which unfortunately is turning Cas on and his pants now have a distinct _bulge_ that wasn’t there a few minutes prior. He clears his throat and the two men get so shocked, both fall down on the floor and then scramble at the bed sheets to cover themselves.

_‘Jesus fucking Christ.’_

‘No. I am Castiel.’

They both look like they want to beat Cas up, which Cas takes as a challenge and pulls out his blade. But before he can stab either of them, Not Dean gets up, pulling the sheets with him, leaving Misha naked on the floor and walks up to Cas slowly.

‘What the _fuck_ you want, huh? Who the hell are you and why the hell you keep disturbing us?’

‘I already told you. I am Castiel. I found my friends; they are on the parking lot, asleep. But it is cold and I don’t have my wings with me now, so I wanted to borrow some blankets for them.’

Misha sighs loudly and picks up two blankets from the bed, throws them at Cas and just bellows ‘out!’


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Disclaimer: For this fic, I am considering that when in Vancouver, the three have apartments and not just trailers to stay in. They are indeed married with kids and everything. The wives will appear later in the fic. The later half gets just a little serious, but no worries, I will not dive into any angst here.)

The trio is in the middle of a fighting scene, with a guest star who is acting as the demon of the week, when Jared suddenly stiffens and breaks character to whisper in Jensen’s ear -‘Dude! The weed was dope but how come I am still stoned?’

‘Why would you be stoned? You seem fine.’ Jensen whispers back.

‘No, cuz I can see Sam, wait whoa, Dean and Cas walking towards us.’

Jensen whips back to see that indeed the doppelgangers of the other night are walking towards them. He pulls Misha towards him and points. The entire crew is in fact in standstill as everyone watches in bafflement at the three lookalikes of their leading casts.

‘Shit!’ Misha whispers which Jensen and Jared whole heartedly agrees to.

‘Yo, folks. Good morning and shits! But where can we find some decent diner with some tits as bonus?’ Dean’s deep timber washes over them and from somewhere behind the make-up girl whispers ‘Oh God! There are two Jensens! As if one wasn’t enough to keep our panties wet.’

Everyone including the doppelgangers stare at her as her face continue to rise in color till she is a tomato!

Jensen clears his throat. ‘Umm, just round the corner. Down town.’

‘Thanks mate.’ Dean winks. ’Oh, while we are here, can I borrow one of the Impalas? It’s no match to my baby, but kinda same difference.’

‘Sure thing!’ Jensen replies as the Impala is basically his business and just as they turn to walk away, Misha hollers, 

‘Wait. Aren’t you gonna at least explain who paid ya all for this God forsaken prank?’

Dean turns around with a frown to reply but it is Cas who speaks up. ‘I am Castiel’ to which there is a general sound of snorts, some sniggers and a few ‘what the fucks!’ but Cas proceeds ‘This here, to my left is Dean, and here Sam Winchester. They are hunters, I am an angel of the Lord and a witch’s spell sent us to this alternate universe. We are trying to find a counter spell to return to our own world but till then we are restrained here.’

Castiel’s speech is met with a silence before a thundering clap and ‘Fantastic role plays’ being complimented to them.

‘But now, bro seriously. Who the fuck paid ya for this?’

Cas grows so annoyed having to repeat so many times, he pulls out his blade and strides forward to stab one Richard Speight.Jr who of course backs away fast. But then suddenly Cas comes to a halt, seeing Rob Benedict who is here for Rich; and drops the blade before bowing his head and whispers ‘Father!’

Rob all but looks ready to run, and Jared comes to the aid. ‘Alright man. We get it. Don’t stab anyone now, okay?’

‘But you all ask redundant questions. Why would you do that when Father is right here? Father please explain to them that we are no “Cos players”.’ Cas looks so forlorn and dejected, so Dean and Sam come forward to stand on his either sides.

‘I am no God!’ Rob squeaks. ‘I only played one.’

‘You aren’t Father?’ Cas asks horrified. ‘You play him? Why would you, a mere human play God?’

‘Cas’ Dean says softly. ‘Bud, this is a show. For whatever fucking reason our lives are a soup opera. These are all actors, mate. Let’s go.’

‘But...’ Dean nudges Cas again towards the parking lot when Misha asks ‘So you really are an angel?’

Cas whips back. ’Yes!’

‘Oh, so can you smite us?’

‘Yes. Would you like me to?’ Cas’s eyes turn into this ethereal blue as his grace lights up within, ready to strike. But Dean places a hand gently on his back, stopping him. Cas looks at Dean as Jensen scoots towards Misha subconsciously. Dean thinks this is the moment when these people believe that they aren’t some gongs paid by some even stupider gongs to play ‘can you catch your dickwad twins?’

Both Jared and Sam watch the scene unfold with a smirk in one and a sign of dejection in other.

 

Soon after the doppelgangers walk away, everyone in the cast sighs collectively. Rich groans loudly, ‘what the actual fuck happened here? We have fucking alternate universes and our show is some douchbags’ actual life? Rob, Rob you are _God_! Fuck, I think I am gonna go get a drink or two.’

‘It’s 10am Rich.’ Rob says softly.

‘It’s 2am somewhere.’ Rich replies flippantly as he walks off.

 

The three don’t return until evening, so everyone had a relatively peaceful shoot after Rich’s initial freak out. So Misha suggests to Jensen and Jared that they can actually take these three with them till they can return back. Jensen thinks this is a horrible idea, but Jared agrees with Misha, partially because it is a right thing to do but more because he has some solid pranks in mind. A few he is already elaborately planning out in his head. He smirks.

When Dean, Sam and Cas returns, Misha speaks to them about the stay in plans. They agree, seeing this allows them to sleep in beds in relative protection of closed walls.

When they reach the apartments which are all in the same floor of the seven story building, they decide for now, Misha will move to Jensen’s, so these three can stay in Misha’s.

Dean whistles as soon as all three enter Misha’s apartment. It is nothing fancy, but has a minimalist touch with a few, but highly decorative furniture. There’s a lounge with soft carpet of Kashmiri silk, a mini bar (Dean loves it!), sofas, a love seat, a mini kitchen to the left wall accompanied by an island table with stools. The bathroom is not too huge but is sophisticated. The door to the west wall opens to a bedroom with a king sized bed in the middle and night stands, a huge mirror and cloth stand. Dean falls to the bed and promptly falls asleep.

When he wakes up, Sam is on the kitchen table, doing research on Misha’s borrowed Mac, while Cas is watching Dr. Sexy! He goes to the bathroom to pee, when there’s a knock on the door.

‘A minute.’ Sam hollers and pulls his 6’4’’ body towards the door. Jared stands on the other side wearing a navy blue V neck t-shirt and deep blue denim.

‘Hey!’ Sam speaks softly. Dean snorts. If he didn’t know better he would say Sam is shy around his alternate self.

‘Do you guys wanna join us for drinks in Jen’s apartment? Jen and Misha are already there.’

‘Uh, Okay!’

 

Meanwhile, soon after Jensen and Misha gets into Jensen’s apartment, both call their respective wives who of course at first think they are freaking stoned, then a general prank war gone too far and finally a solemn acceptance that indeed, their husbands have alternate universe twins who happen to be the characters they play. Phew!

Vicky asks Misha if Cas is just as hot as he is, to which Misha laughs, ‘Babe, he is as constipated as Cas I play.’

While on the other side Jensen is explaining Danneel why boning his other self is really, really bad idea. Hearing this, Misha asks for Jensen’s phone and both he and Dee go in an elaborate discussion of how appropriate it would be if the wives were to sleep with the doppelgangers.

Jensen just quits the whole topic and talk about kids with Vicky, things like how much he misses JJ and the twins, how fast they seem to grow up and shit!

Jared and Gen however, have a good laugh at the general surrealistic situation. Gen thinks it is indeed a great idea if Jared can pull a solid prank or two and they discuss ideas before Gen suggests they should all drink together and find out more about them. This is why Jared is currently standing in front of Sam, inviting them for drinks.

Dean, Sam and Cas all enter wearing the same cloths that Jensen, Jared and Misha have worn for longer than a decade playing them. Misha badly wants Cas to take the damn trench coat off, he fucking hates that thing.

‘Cas, buddy. Lose the damn coat man.’

‘I am not your buddy.’ Cas replies with a conviction that makes Dean and Jensen smirk twin smirks.

‘Uh, I see.’ Misha says, which Cas doesn’t see at all but he sits on the carpet, in a pundit posture. But Misha gets up and leaves the room.

Everyone stares at the door Misha disappears to, from where he returns holding a soft flannel shirt and a pair of loose baggy trousers. He hands them to Cas who simply keeps staring back and forth between the cloth and Misha. Dean sighs, takes the cloth, thanks Misha and pull Cas up and takes him to the room where Misha went earlier.

They hear a few words here and there, but get the general idea that Cas is arguing about his need for extra cloths. Finally Dean comes out sans Cas. Jared brings out the weed, Jensen gets the Jacks and Misha gets the glasses for everyone. Dean and Sam take in the apartment which is slightly more colorful than Misha’s. There are lot of photos on the walls. A woman, a baby girl, twins that Jensen is holding and then Dean’s eyes go all wide at the picture of Misha and Jensen in tux, with Jensen hugging Misha from behind while biting Misha’s ear lobe. Dean swallows against the sudden tightening of his throat and looks towards the room Cas is in.

‘Hey man, I didn’t know you and Misha are together.’

‘Oh, Cas didn’t tell you? He saw us last night in pretty pants down situation. Literally.’ Misha pipes in with a laugh before Jensen can speak and Dean’s ears keep getting hotter. Jared and Sam are watching the interaction with vivid interest.

‘Uhh, no! He didn’t.’

‘Oh.’

‘Umm, Jensen, can I ask then whose kids are these you are holding? And that beautiful lady in there? Your sister?

‘Haha. No. Those kids are mine. And that woman is my wife, Danneel Harris. She is an actress as well. We had the twins recently. Arrow and Zeppelin.’ Jensen replies with a soft smile while being busy pouring drinks in everyone’s glasses.

It is Sam who asks this time as Dean goes all quiet, and staring at JJ with a look that has Sam’s heart clutching in pain he knows way too well.

‘So uhh,’ he gestures between Misha and Jensen ‘your wife knows?’

‘Yes, both our wives know. They even participate when we can catch a break from the show and everything.’

‘Wait, so you are married too?’

‘Oh yeah. Two kids and wife. Vicky.’

‘She is feisty, that one.’ Jensen pats Misha’s back as he compliments Vicky.

Dean quietly clears his throat and then chokes on his drink when Cas comes out, wearing Misha’s cloths.

For once, Cas is wearing something that fits his rather slim and toned figure and Dean feels like the room has been sucked out of air.

‘Hey there, Cas. Looking dapper, man.’

‘Thank you Misha.’ Cas says quietly and his eyes search for Dean.

Suddenly it is as if it is just Cas and him. Dean’s eyes are transfixed on Cas’s ocean blue and he forgets everyone else.

‘I see some _serious_ sexual tension here.’ Jared claims loudly, breaking the moment. Dean whips his head almost ready to retort when Sam sighs, ‘Man, this has been going on forever.’

Dean wants to slap Sam or Jared or both but Misha starts laughing and suddenly pulls at Jensen’s shirt. Jensen comes willingly and Misha crashes their mouths together.

Jared groans.

‘Fuck you man. I don’t need that. Argh.’

But Dean’s eyes are transfixed on the way Misha melts in Jensen’s arms, how they tilt their head slightly more for better access, how Jensen’s hands rub Misha’s back soothingly; and Dean suddenly wishes it were him and Cas instead. They break off too fast, and Misha looks at him and winks.

After the initial awkwardness is out of the way, six of them get along fantastically. Jared and Sam get lost in their nerdy selves which amuses Dean greatly. They roll joints and pass around. Once the high starts hitting, conversations become more lewd, and sexual. Jokes keep getting dirtier and Dean is fascinated by Jensen. Cas keeps looking at everyone with mild amusement because he is the only one unaffected by the psychedelic high.

Suddenly he gets up, and arches his back, folding his hands behind and Dean’s entire blood runs south as he gets the sudden déjà-vu of _Cas of Chitaque version._ Hedonistic and love guru. He licks his own lips and feels the whole room gone quiet.

When Cas looks down at him with soft midnight blue eyes, a soft whimper escapes his lips. He fights down a shiver and pulls on the joint rather strongly. Everyone stares at him with a knowing look but he sees _only_ Cas who is still looking at him as if asking, urging Dean to vocalise what Cas has told him already when he thought he would die from the wound of Michael’s lance.

  
But Dean can’t say it. There’s too much at stake and he can’t.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry, that it took me a while. My depression got a hold of me, then I had two major papers to submit which is a bitch to my neck and shoulder, then I had an allergy attack cuz I forgot chicken nuggets gives me gluten allergy. 
> 
> All in all, I am really sorry for this, and also it is a relatively very short chapter. I will do better job of the next one. Enjoy and drop a comment if you like. Thank you all for sticking around. Love and cheers!

'Fuck this weather.’

‘Jen, come back to fucking bed. The air space on your side is making me shiver.’

‘I can’t sleep, Mish. The rain and the wind are making me restless.’

‘You serious? Do you want me to suck you off?’ Misha jokes.

‘Nah. Go back to sleep.’

‘Shut up.’

Misha gets off the bed and walks towards Jensen who is standing by the bay window. Both are just on their pyjamas, slung low on hips and soft from repeated use. It is still quite early in the morning with the sky a navy blue due to the gloomy weather and Jensen’s profile on the reflection of the dark glass gives a slight arcane touch.

Misha wraps his arms around Jensen’s midriff and rests his chin on his shoulder. Jensen has beautiful shoulders, the kind that fills out in his t-shirts and gives him a very fitting frame. Misha kisses Jensen on the neck, with the slight scrape of teeth added and slowly drags along till he reaches the spot in between his shoulder blades just below the neck. He places many soft, chaste kisses on it as Jensen sighs and goes pliant. Misha dances his fingers along the flanks on both of Jensen’s sides, releasing and placing pressure in different places, like pressing buttons. With years together comes familiarity of each other’s body and Jensen rotates his hips gently, presses back on Misha’s slowly filling cock. Misha licks a trail down Jensen’s chorded neck and takes an ear lobe between his lips, sucking in hard. A soft moan falls from Jensen’s lips and Misha drinks it in like he is fucking parched.

Suddenly, Jensen whirls in the embrace, now facing Misha and humps hard on Misha’s hips. His slight height difference gives him certain benefit as he pulls Misha’s chin up and licks along the seam of his mouth. Misha lets him in unhurried, just both languidly kissing as rain splatter on the window in a comforting rhythm. Jensen then crouches slightly and pulls Misha up and walks to the bed where he drops him unceremoniously in a heap. He cradles on Misha’s thighs and grins.

‘What?’ It comes out breathier than Misha intends, but _what the fuck._

‘You are fucking edible.’

‘Didn’t know cannibalism is a _kink_ of yours.'

‘No. _Misha_ is a kink of mine.’

Misha gives him a bashful smile, as Jensen takes Misha’s right hand and pulls his thumb in his mouth. His plump lips wrap around the digit as the blown green of his eyes bore on equally blown blue of Misha. He lightly scrapes on the pad of the thumb and swirls his tongue.  
Misha lets out a shaky breath and grinds up.

‘Nah. Stay still.’

He plays with Misha’s finger for a few more seconds before climbing down and off the bed. He pulls Misha’s pyjamas all the way down and throws his along somewhere on the floor. His proud member juts out and Misha licks his lips. Jensen climbs back, sits at the end of the bed and takes Misha’s feet and kisses under the arch.

‘Fuck, it tickles.’

‘Huh, so you’re still bit charmed to my caresses. _Mishka_!’

‘Bitch.’

‘Your bitch.’

‘Stop being a sap, and fuck already.’

Jensen drops Misha’s foot down and licks a wet trail all the way up to the hip where he sucks on the strong bone till the flesh has attained a fierce red. Then he sooths the flamed skin with soft laps of his tongue. Misha’s hands crawl up to his head and pulls on the short strands, in a silent request for more. Jensen complies and licks up the erect shaft of Misha before taking the head in his mouth. Misha’s familiar weight on his tongue makes Jensen’s cock slightly harder and he circles his own fingers before fucking his own length in it. He flattens his tongue and relaxes his throat as he swallows down Misha’s length as far as he can, while he speeds up his hand on his own cock. Misha is making those mewling sounds at the back of his throat and a retaliating growl crawls up Jensen’s chest that tingles all the way to Misha who folds a leg on Jensen’s shoulder and thrusts up on his mouth.

‘Fucking------Jen-- argh. Not gonna--- fuck--- not gonna hold much.’

Jensen simply sucks in harder. His throat clamps around Misha who lets go with a soft cry. Jensen keeps his mouth right there till Misha’s minute jerks subsides all the way as he climbs off his climax before pulling off and licking the slight come that tricks out off his mouth.

Misha pulls Jensen in an embrace, kissing him fiercely, licking his mouth clean of his own come before pushing Jensen off a little to take his still hard cock in his hand. Misha gives a few hard, swift strokes before Jensen is spilling all over between their bodies, while biting down Misha’s neck. His hips jerk a few more times trying involuntarily to prolong the orgasm before sliding off Misha, panting slightly.

‘Now go back to sleep. If you wake me up before noon, I will murder you.’

Misha threatens lightly as he cocoons himself around Jensen’s body, sticky come be damned, pulling the comforter up and promptly slipping into unconsciousness. Jensen too joins Misha shortly after, being lulled by the sense of comfort around him.

 

Dean is staring at Cas, with his cup of coffee going cold in his hands. It amuses Sam greatly but also annoys the fuck out of him. He wants to prod Dean with a ladle or something just to push him out of that trance, but well it’s not like he can push them in a closet and lock them behind. (Pun very much intended, thank you). Sam returns to his Mac screen to continue his share of staring.

‘Cas, man you gonna freeze yourself from that cold. Move away from the window and shut the damn thing.’

‘My homeostasis is still pretty advanced compared to human beings, so no, I will not freeze over. Thank you.’

He goes back into his quiet staring which finally makes Dean move away from the kitchen stool he has been shaping around his ass and walks towards the window to Cas. He shuts the window and pulls the curtains before looking at Cas defiantly. Cas simply sighs and walks off.

‘Dude, what’s gotten in you?’

‘Nothing, Dean. I will tell you if something does, as you’re an expert in what I should or shouldn’t be doing.’

‘Man, stop. Seriously, what the fuck is wrong?’

Cas stares at him for indefinite moments before whispering ‘I feel useless. We are stuck here for more than a week, and there’s nothing I can do, no information I can provide. It makes me feels useless.’

‘Hey, I told you repeatedly, and you admitted, we are family. Family don’t stick around because we are useful to each other. Damn Cas, when are you gonna understand?’

  
Just then there’s a knock on the door. Dean opens it to find Jared standing in front. _Always Jared._

‘Hey, Dean! Uh, c’mn. My place this time.’ Jared has already reached his door by the time Sam has got himself out of the chair and Cas from the carpet.

 

When they enter the apartment, Misha and Jensen are in some sort of brawl; from the look of which currently Misha is losing. Poorly, you might add. There’s a distinct crack from somewhere before Misha begins to whine ‘quit it, quit it you fucker. Aww, _my arm._ ’

Jensen lets go and Jared and he howl Misha to his feet, when they notice these three.

‘Oh, hey!’

‘Is your arm alright?’ It’s Cas who asks forgoing any small talk.

‘Umm, I think there’s definitely some strain, it seems to be swelling. I will go get some ice.’

‘No. Let me.’

Cas softly holds Misha’s arm and let his grace do the healing. His arm is engulfed in a soft halo of light that diminishes after a while and everyone caters around to see Misha’s now healed arm.

‘Thank you.’ It’s Jensen who thanks softly and everyone stares at him, with Misha and Jared smirking. Dean clears his throat and Jensen’s ears creep up a tomato red as he shuffles his feet and looks anywhere but them.

 

Sam thinks it’s cute. _Dean_ definitely does not.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean hates anhedonia, and rain. It feels like the great flood where Noah built the fucking arch. He isn’t Noah and he wants to sleep but the rain and the wind is making everything so much more restless and yet a complete standstill-he wants to throw something. There’s nothing here, besides getting stoned with his photocopy and rest of the lumber jacks. He needs to get back, to the normalcy of blood, gore and general crappiness that’s his world. There must be something wrong with him if he prefers that life over this or it is just all about familiarity, he is not sure.

Cas has finally taken to sleeping in bed, so he is currently on the floor, on the carpet with two layers of borrowed blankets, with Sam on the sofa (fucking snoring). He gets out of the fort he made of the blanket to take a piss, hissing at the cold floor. When he reopens the door, pyjama still not tied properly, Cas is standing in front with nothing but a loose black trouser and socks! Dean takes an involuntary step behind, just to give themselves a bit of space, but Cas steps right in, still rubbing at his eyes. Dean hasn’t figured out how much of human behaviour and need Cas still retaines, but he doesn’t really care.

Right now, Cas is right here, utterly violating his personal space and Dean feels cornered. Like the very presence of Cas draws strings in him he never wills to thrum. He swallows and tries to ask Cas to step aside so that he could leave but his voice has taken a holiday in Purgatory, the gay club.

‘Dean.’ Cas’s sleepy gravel timber tickles Dean’s now slowly awakening cock, so he pushes Cas aside to get the fuck out of the bathroom, but Cas pulls at his t-shirt.

‘What?’ He croaks.

‘Nothing. Sorry.’ Cas mumbles before slamming the door at his face.

‘Fucking angel!’

Dean returns to his bed on the floor, when Cas walks past to the bed room. Dean stares at the lithe runner’s body that Cas has, his strong arms and he wants to run his fingers through that bed hair sticking up all around. He sighs and closes his eyes.

 

Jared rubs his hands together in a contained glee. Fuck, but he has been planning this ever since Sam fucking Winchester metaphorically jumped him that night. Jensen has flue. Which, of course he is not a sadist to enjoy but the fact that he can actually pull Dean to the set and let loose to watch the guaranteed disaster is definitely appealing. He wishes Misha would have stayed back too, so he could put in Cas as well, but well..!! One can dream. Only problem is he has no idea how to get Dean to the set. May be Sam will help. And maybe he can get Misha on board with prank Dean and getting him all flustered. Or may be not.

It is Dean, clad in a pyjama and sleepy eyes who answers the door.

Jared hesitate a brief second before asking where Sam is. Dean raises an eye brow, so, Jared being Jared pulls a teasing smirk which only makes Dean’s eyebrow to go higher.

‘You want my brother?’

‘Oh. I do. You see, he is the most handsome man I have seen after me. We are such a match, I just wanted to make sure he knows that I am totally okay with him crushing on me.’

‘Sam ain’t crushing squat.’

‘You sure? Cuz, beyond your perpetual boner for Cas, I doubt you really see much!’

Dean blushes like a teenage girl so Jared takes a bit pity and lets him off the hook.

‘No, Dean. I just need to discuss something technical with him. He is good with that, isn’t he?’

‘Oh.’

Jared walks past Dean inside and finds Sam huddled on the sofa with three blankets heaped on him and nose buried on the Mac.

‘Hi Sam.’

‘Oh hey, Jared.’

‘Uhh, listen, can we talk for a moment?’

Sam’s face instantly morphs into a concerned one, as Jared points him to walk towards the window.

‘What’s up?’

‘Jensen is sick. But we have only a day left to finish this episode. So I was wondering if Dean could play _Dean_ for a day.’

Sam frowns for a moment before his face mirrors Jared’s chirpy one. But when he speaks there’s a hint of concern in his voice.

‘I think you should ask Dean.’

‘Actually I thought you could ease him to the idea, I will talk to Jen and Misha.’

‘But are you sure it’s safe to take Dean to the set? I mean you know Dean. He will be pissed.’

‘Well, c’mn Sam. Cheer up a little. This will be fun.’

‘May be. But what if things go wrong?’

‘I promise, if there’s a hint that the plan might go south-ways, I will call you and Cas. Sounds alright?’

It’s a moment before Sam nods an okay and Jared goes out to get Jen to agree to the idea. He isn’t telling Misha shit. Let him figure that out in an embarrassing way.

 

Sam makes two large cups of coffee and puts some cookies on a plate before walking up to Dean who is watching some cartoon.

‘Hey listen. About Jared coming in earlier, he wants to know if you’d be okay replacing Jensen for a day on the set. They are short of time and Jensen is sick.’

Dean takes the cup of coffee and looks at Sam like he is a nut job. 

‘You nuts? Why the fuck would I do that?’

‘Well, first because we are living here under their mercy, in their own apartment. Second because it’s kind.’

‘Dude, are you outta your mind? I can’t act shit!’

‘Well you don’t have to. That’s the point. You just need to be _you_.’

‘I am not doing it.’

‘C’mn Dean. Think about it. We both know you’re all winded up sitting here doing nothing. Going there, although it’s an act you at least get some action. Just don’t kill anyone for real. That’s it.’

Dean thinks about it, _damn_ but Sam is right. He is indeed going crazy here with nothing but Cas in too little clothing and television for company.

 Sam texts Jared as soon as Dean agrees.

 

Meanwhile Jared thinks the entire universe wants him to pull this prank off. Because the current episode is Cas centric, Misha had to spend the night in the trailer on the set and didn’t return to the apartment. So, Jared buys some chicken broth, fresh bread, and large latte from the deli down the road, and makes Jensen a pb&j. He places the tray of soup and the pb&j on the bed side table near Jensen who has used Kleenex littered all around the bed and on the floor and sporting a red nose and watery eyes.

‘Jen, you gotta take it low today, okay. I will swing by the set and see how Misha is doing.’

‘But, they can’t shoot today, who will do Dean?’

‘About that, I and well Sam agreed Dean to do it for you.’

Jensen get off the bed too fast and swings a little before croaking out a ’Fuck no.’

‘Why not? Dean just has to be Dean. Beside we need to finish wrapping up this episode before deadline.’

Jensen sighs and flops back on the bed.

‘This is a disaster waiting to happen.’

‘That’s why I will be there.’

‘That’s exactly why it will be a disaster.’

Jared just laughs and pats Jensen’s head before walking out closing the door quietly behind.

 

Misha is cranky. He is tired and sweaty and hungry. So when he sees Jensen on the car park he is a bit shocked but mostly pleased. He hugs Jensen tightly and presses a chaste but firm kiss on his lips.

‘Thought you had flue.’

Jensen looks at him like he is not sure if he wants to kill Misha which of course jolts Misha enough to walk out of the embrace and takes a few steps back. Jensen rubs his mouth with the sleeve of his jacket and walks away from Misha so fast that Misha’s head swims.

 

Dean is pissed. Pissed doesn’t fucking cover it. _It_ didn’t happen. Misha fucking Collins, who plays Cas, Cas- for whom Dean is holding an entire Olympic torch, didn’t just _kiss_ him. Granted it was hardly a kiss, but it was nonetheless those same lips pressed against him and now he can’t stop thinking about him. Fuck! Why he thought he can make through this disaster is beyond him. Someone pats him on the shoulder just then and Dean whirls to punch that fucker, but it was Misha again.

‘Jen, what’s wrong?’

‘Stay away from me.’

‘Wait, what’s happening?’

‘I am not Jensen.’

‘Not again.’ Misha whines.

‘Shut up. It was Jared’s idea.’

‘Of course it was. I am sorry if I spooked you earlier.’

‘I would rather not talk about it.’

‘Sure.’

Misha pats a sympathetic hand on his shoulder and walks away before Dean can ask him to back off.

  
The scene that Dean finds himself shooting, is where Cas is supposed to be fatally wounded from a spear wound, which of course makes it hard for Dean to breath because he has first hand experience of that moment since the show’s story is parallel to their life. It almost makes him want to quit the whole shooting thing, but he stows his shit and tries his best to do a half decent job at acting. This of course is not happening, because he is too distracted by the revealed patches of Misha’s skin despite being covered by fake wound and blood. Fuck, he needs to get his act together. _Literally_.

Jared has forbidden him earlier to speak out his identity to anyone as they might refuse to shoot without Jensen, so Dean feels trapped and Misha isn’t helping either because he keeps giving Dean this hooded look, coupled with Cas’s intensity and Dean is little stuffed under his pants. _This is a living night mare._

Misha after getting over the initial shock is rather quite amused and impressed with Jared who is walking around like someone told him Christmas is early. He is now trying to consciously wind Dean up to see how long it takes him to snap. He leaves prolonged touches on Dean’s back in between the shots, holds the eye contact longer which should be some sort of record, and makes very sexual noises quietly whenever Dean is on the hearing range. Dean Winchester is whipped like a cowboy.

 

Dean is in agony. He is so horny right now, he can barely tell a man from a poll. He is feeling so touched out that every tiny, complete platonic touch from people around him makes him whimper. He is starting to draw attention. That is why as soon as the particular scene is done (he still doesn’t know how people haven’t figured out he is not Jensen) he bolts to Jensen’s trailer to do a quick job of his boner and finds Misha lying on the sofa casually reading a Playboy magazine upside down. He nearly cries because this was the only escape he had and now it is lost too. He really is going to kill someone if it continues the rest of the day and it is only 2pm in the afternoon. This is going to be a long day.

Misha looks up from the magazine and smiles. A genuine ‘I am pleased to see you’ smile.

‘Hello Dean.’ He drawls in Cas’s voice. 

‘Don’t. Just fucking don’t.’

Dean turns to leave but Misha walks up to him and closes the trailer door before he can run out.

‘What do you want Misha?’

‘Well, depends on what you want.’

‘I don’t want a dime from you.’ Dean scoffs.

‘Are you sure? Because I can give you what you can’t ask Cas for!’

‘The fuck you know what I want from Cas?’

‘Oh, like’ Misha starts counting by his thumb on pinky ‘a relief from the boner you are tenting right now.’

Dean squeezes his eyes shut, willing the floor to swallow him down.

‘Look,’ Misha speaks somewhere very near from his right ear ‘it doesn’t have to mean anything. I know you love your angel and I love Jensen.‘

‘I don’t.’ Dean stubbornly objects.

Misha sighs. ‘Look, let’s not pretend, okay? We can make out right here right now. We don’t have to fuck or anything, simply get each other off.’

‘What about Jensen?’

‘Like I said it doesn’t mean anything. Jensen will understand.'

 

They stand in a limbo as Dean counts the forever increasing staccato of their heart, before Misha suddenly licks his lips and Dean can’t hold it anymore. He pulls Misha by the belt loop of his work jeans and crashes their mouths together.

  
_This is what relief feels like_. Dean thinks in the privacy of his head, before each and every thought vaporising out of his mind when Misha’s long tongue plunges his hungry mouth and Dean loses himself to warmth of Misha’s body.


	5. Chapter 5

Misha’s hands set Dean’s body aflame. Every nerve is raw, too sensitive and he is strung like a fucking violin. His hands are rough on Misha, clinging for the sake of his own sanity, drawing out rugged breaths and moans from Misha’s mouth currently sucking a bruise on his neck. His own mouth is open, in silent screams as his fingers dig in Misha’s back and one drags up to pull at the nape of Misha’s neck. Misha roughly pulls at his belt loops, undoing his zipper in a blur that leaves Dean a bit dazed and a callous, warm palm engulfs his dripping cock and he buries his face at the crook of Misha’s neck, breathing in the musky woody scent. This means nothing. But his brain helpfully supplies, this can be Cas. Dean tells his brain to fuck off, which it does as soon as Misha’s thumb swipes his cock head, smearing the wetness all the way and starts pumping him in earnest. Dean’s hips rock involuntarily as his mouth drops every dignity and pulls out filthy moans. Only thing buffering their debauchery is Misha’s hand pressed on his mouth tightly. Misha jerks him roughly and a lot faster than Dean’s usual preference but he suddenly lets go, leaving Dean humping in air. He blocks Dean’s advances with his eyes, too blown but still holding the same intensity that Cas always does, and somehow Dean doesn’t care that Misha is not Cas. He bits Misha’s hand on his mouth when he feels another warm cock lined up to him and then his and Misha’s combined hands are pulling them both to the abyss he has been chasing since Misha’s lips sent him spiralling into a lust induced haze in the morning. He comes with a whispered ‘Cas’ in his lips and Misha lets go with a tiny smirk of his own.

Dean punches Misha square on the face.

 

Jared finds Misha in Jensen’s trailer about a quarter of an hour later, cradling his jaw with an ice pack.

‘The hell happened to your face?’

‘Nothing.’

‘Looks like something.’

‘Back off, Jared. This whole mess is your fault.’

‘Dean did this to you?’ Jared snorts at the thought.

Misha simply glares at him, still too shocked and kind of humiliated from earlier. Dean bolted as soon as his zipper was done, but not before punching Misha. Damn that bastard. By all means Misha did him a favour. He is too chicken to ask Cas what would bring a whole lotta more peace to all of them.

‘Yes.’

‘Why?’

‘Because we made out.’

Jared makes a whining sound at the back of his throat. ‘Dude, what about Jens? And Cas?’

‘Jens will understand. It’s nothing. And Cas? Man, if Dean had enough balls to ask Cas, this fiasco would not have happened.’

Jared takes a seat next to Misha and pats his back twice. ‘Well, at least now he knows what he is missing.’

‘That doesn’t make my jaw hurt less.’ Misha petulantly replies. Jared can only laugh.

 

Dean has officially declared himself nuts. There’s no fucking way he can now look at Cas and not want to bone him. Fucking Misha, and his mouth and his hands and his body. Damn it, he lost track again. He is currently hiding in stage 5, away from everyone and it’s a miracle nobody has come looking for him. _Yet._ He calls Sam, who answers on the third ring.

‘Dean.’

‘I am fucked.’

‘Wait, what happened?’

‘Misha happened.’

‘What did he do now?’

‘He, umm, I... Shit! Wemadeout.’

‘You what? Made out? You and Misha made out? Why?’

‘I don’t know Sam. It happened, and then I punched Misha and now I am hiding in a set. I need to get out.’

‘What about the shoot?’

‘Fuck the shoot.’

‘Alright. I will be there.’

‘Don’t bring Cas.’ Dean cut the call before Sam could reply and tries to focus on his surroundings. He is sweating like a pig, but he refuses to come out of his hiding. This is hopeless; he thinks as he sits on the floor and wipes his face with his t-shirt. There is one more shoot left that he needs to be in but he doesn’t want to go there and face anyone. Definitely _not_ Misha. But he gets up anyway and decides, the best course of option is to pretend like he just didn’t make out with his supposedly co-star and move on. Easy-peasy, right?

 _Fucking not_.

 

Sam comes to his rescue a little late. He is done for the day and he can’t wait to escape the set and never return! Ever. Misha is throwing him squinty eyes and Jared looks too happy to be not suspicious and all Dean wants is to return to the apartment and hide in the bathroom. When Sam shows up in a pink rental car that looks like it has seen better days he almost cries in relief.

‘Took you long enough.’

‘I don’t have the fucking Impala, Dean.’ Sam rolls his eyes and simply opens the door for Dean to get in. Dean involuntarily shivers at the PINK interior of the car and tries to occupy as little space as possible without squeezing his dick between his thighs.

‘Are you alright?’

‘Don’t know, Sam.’

‘So,’ Sam begins with a smirk ‘How was Misha?’ Dean glares at Sam with all the power of a man drowning in his own humiliation and Sam snorts aloud.

‘Fuck you, and fuck my life.’

 

Sam wisely keeps his mouth shut for the rest of the journey and Dean’s treacherous mind keeps gearing back to Misha’s lips and his long, skilled fingers. He is going to shoot himself with a gun!

 

Cas is stretching on the carpet, when Dean and Sam storms in. Dean looks nowhere and speeds directly to the bedroom and slams the door behind. Cas looks at Sam quizzically.

‘Don’t ask, Cas.’

So Cas does what he always does. _Winchester style_. He knocks on the door and as expected, no response comes from inside. He bangs the door open and freezes instantly.

 

Dean Winchester in sitting on the edge of the bed, with his cock in his hand, rapidly jerking with his eyes closed. The sound startles him out of the fantasy and he looks at a very frozen, fast breathing Cas who spells out a single syllable.

_Dean._


	6. Chapter 6

This is NOT a chapter chapter update. I am currently very ill and it is slightly difficult to plot stories when you can't drag yourself to pee in the toilet properly. I am not going to abandon the story, just taking a back burner at the moment. I just want to thank everyone who liked it and expect the story to continue. I will, promise. Till then, bye!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To everyone who stayed with me, I love you. This chapter is for you all.

Jensen is giving Misha a ‘Fuck you, Collins’ stare complete with furrowed brows and pout. Misha is sitting on the edge of the bed trying to look casual but failing.

‘So, Dean huh? You have some sort of kinks I don’t know about?’

‘For the fifth time, Jens. No. I don’t. I was just teasing him into giving into his desires.’

‘By making out with him?’

‘He has to know what he is missing, man.’

 Jensen sighs. He knows Misha and he certainly knows Dean. May be it was for good, but that doesn’t make him any less pissed.

 

Sam is watching the best or worst by perspective, sexual tension between his brother and Castiel. It is masked by a deep awkwardness but it is there. Intense. Sam isn’t exactly sure what partook the other day, but whatever it was it’s making it impossible for him to be in the same room as them. Dean’s jumpy and Cas is grumpier than usual. Sam thinks if it’s really time to request Jared to lend him a spare room in his apartment.

‘Dean, I am going to Jared’s apartment.’

‘Why?’ Dean counters from where he is sulking on the sofa.

‘Because you two need to untie your panties. Sort it out, until then I am off the radar.’

‘My boxers are fine, Sam.’

‘Whatever.’

Sam shuts the door a tad louder than necessary on his way out.

 

Cas steals a glance at Dean’s direction once Sam is out of the door.

‘Dean.’

‘Cas. Don’t.’

Cas’s lips thins and he diverts his eyes to the window. It is going to rain. Again. It almost feels surreal how much it is pouring down lately. But Dean whips his jacket from the sofa hand and starts towards the door. He slams it on his way out. Cas breaks the coffee mug in his hand but he feels nowhere near better.

 

Jensen is totally giving Misha a cold shoulder. He walks with a thump that is absolutely not needed and bangs the doors unnecessarily loud. Occasionally he heaves a sigh like the world has gone to dogs, which it has and had always been but not important at the moment. It is driving Misha mental. He called Vicky about an hour ago to share his woes, but surprisingly she took Jensen’s side, saying it was crossing a line, even for him. What on earth? How can no one see the absolute service he did to everyone’s mental peace. Morons!

‘Jensen, dinner’s ready.’

‘I am not hungry.’

‘I don’t care. Either you eat on the table with your dignity intact, or I will strip your fevered ass, tie you up, shove a plug up yours and feed you with a ladle.’

Jensen looks up at him from the sofa where he is lying pathetically, wiping his nose on a wash cloth. He glares impressively for someone completely fucked by a flue.

‘You don’t get to threaten me, Collins.’

Misha raises an eyebrow at the change of name. He slowly gets up from the sofa, takes Jensen’s bowl of chicken broth and unceremoniously dumps the content on his lap. Jensen jumps a foot in the air as the hot soup seeps through his thin flannel pyjama.

‘Are you completely nuts?’

‘May be.’ Misha shrugs.

Jensen make a jittery bee line towards the bathroom, just as Jared bangs in with Sam in tow laughing his heart out.

 

Dean finds himself in front of a low end motel barely three blocks away from Misha’s apartment. He doesn’t understand himself why he suddenly flips out his wallet and books a room at the dingy motel, but currently he doesn’t care. He needs a break.

 

Jared has tears in his eyes from whatever mirth has caught him. Sam looks just at ease too but with his slightly reserved persona still in place. Misha merely donates them a scathing look which falters neither of their jolly mood as Jared flops on the couch and Sam takes a seat on the dining hair.

‘Why don’t you all make yourself comfortable, while I attend to my sick asshole of a boyfriend?’ Misha whips sarcastically.

‘Oh c’mn Misha. He is still not pissed, is he?’ Jared inquires.

‘What do you think?’

Just then Jensen makes himself known but spares them no welcome either and finally Jared seems like he has caught up with the mood in the menu.

‘What ya all doing here?’

‘Eh, nothing. Sam came into my room about an hour ago, saying he can no longer stand his brother fucking Cas’s living day light out of him with his eyes.’

Misha lights up at the prospect like a cat seeing the milk container. ‘See? I told ya all I did you a fucking service. Finally these two are going to break. And then they will fuck and we no longer have to deal with the obscene amount of sexual tension in ten feet radius from them.’

Jensen stabs his potato rather venomously at Misha’s mention of the said incident.

 

Dean dozes off at the thin bed, but hey no complaints. He needs his wits back and a bit of cooling off. This whole ordeal dragged off much beyond he is willing to compromise his sanity and he is tired to his bone. He really growls when something vibrates near his bed table. The fuck. Must be Sam/Cas calling him to check in. They can fuck off. But the muted vibration keeps growing till the whole room is buzzing in urgency. Dean snaps his eyes open and closes immediately because the room is beyond bright, it is going nuke. Shit. He jumps down the bed and presses himself to the wall in a desperate attempt to get himself as far away from the source of this calamity. Things finally calm down and the light mutes and dies down. In the center of the room stands the most sensual female Dean has ever seen. Light caramel eyes, honey gold brunette saunters towards him and he feels hairs on the back of his head stands.

‘Dean, Dean, Dean.’ The lady chants his name like a mantra. ‘I have been looking for you Winchester brothers but Castiel has really hidden you both very well.’

‘Cas?’ Dean chokes out. ‘He didn’t hide jack.’

‘Oh, hon. that angel fell for you. You really think he will not make sure his prize remains salvable only to himself?’ She draws a smooth index finger from between Dean’s eyebrows to the tip of his nose, down his slightly parted lips and down his Adam’s apple before drawing away. ‘Mmm. You really are something! Those lips of yours.’

Dean growls and snaps his mouth and positions his body more aggressively, ready to fight. Shit, he only has his gun. He left everything else, whatever meager supplies they have between them here. The woman chuckles.

‘Aww, you really think that pretty gun of yours is going to rip a hole at me? Optimistic, are we?’ She then proceeds to sway her hips at him, slow sensual moves that in an agreeable situation would have made Dean a very captivating audience, but now, he is itching for a kill. He doesn’t even know who this woman is, or if this is a woman at all.

‘Cut it out.’ He grouches. ‘Who the hell are you?’

‘If I tell you that, where will be the fun?’ She winks at him and softly nuzzles her nose just below his ear. He pushes her off but feels shocked at the strength as she budges not an inch. So Dean grabs her by the beautiful locks of hair and pulls off her face from his neck.

‘I told you bitch, stay off.’

‘The hero, the righteous.. I see why others see that, but you know what else I see, Dean? A killer, because underneath all the bravado and all your legacy, you are nothing but a killer and just as monstrous as the rest of us that you hunt.’

‘So, you better keep your hands to yourself, because I am itching for a kill.’

‘Oh, I know, Dean Winchester. This world is rather boring because besides humans there are no other monsters to be found. That’s why I came here. Easy prey. And then dear Castiel’s protective wards gave off. How can I resist knowing there’s Winhesters here and not pay a visit. I have heard and heard, they all talk.’

‘Who?’

‘Oh, I don’t know. Everyone.’ She hisses right at his face and her eyes for a moment shine a bright shade of gold before muting to the caramel. However in those brief second Dean notices the soft woody scent of her body and slight scaly brown texture of her nails. He files those observations under ‘Sam needs to research’ file in his brain and tries to figure a way out of this sticky play.

‘Everyone? I am rather flattered. But you see, I am thinking, for all your high horse bullshit, A bullet might kill you after all.’

She trickles laughter at his expense and kisses him hard on his mouth. Dean freezes a brief second before pulling off and punches her squarely on the face. There’s a sound like a branch ripping off a tree and she blanches a few steps before whisking in on him and a dainty hand wraps around his throat in a chocking hold. Dean tries to breathe in as his vision gets whiter and starts fading out at the periphery. Just as he thinks that he is going to black out or worse die here, at a motel room alone she lets go.

Dean coughs a few rocky breath in fast sequence and slightly sags down the wall.

‘Now, now. Don’t fade away on me Dean, you are rather feisty. This is merely a greeting.  Extend my courtesy to Sam and Castiel. We will meet again soon.’

Dean blinks and suddenly he is all alone in the room as if he just dreamt the whole thing.

‘Dang.’ His back protests a little as he gets up from the floor. He really is getting old.


End file.
